Yasser Elbager
"I'm not moving a real world anymore because this is how I begin my adverture arc of this here!" Yasser Elbager ' ' Yasser is Tron nor Rinzler's fan. 'Plot' In the real world,Yasser aged 12- 15 played the Ps2 game called "Kingdom hearts 2" for play as Sora with his allly,Tron for good together because he like when in the space world. Yasser was exctied when Sora and his friends,Goofy and Donald Duck became program users too. Yaser never thought that the directer or artlst was real great ideas and Yasser loves it. And Yasser was surpised that Sora can ride with program Motorbike too. Yasser thought of his minds "Holy-- Cooool!!!!" Yasser was fired up while playing ride motorbike to beat unknown users. Yasser read Tron's journal in that game what movie or game Tron in. Yasser rather nodded like "Hmm.." Yasser studied the Google images of Tron. That was old Tron. Yasser wanted to saw something new movie of Tron than old movie like 1899 or whenever. Yasser was happy that Tron and Sora can be useful too. Both Tron and Sora and his friends defeated creatures (Heartless) and worth enemies like Sark and Master Control system. That was badass. Howvever, in the end,Yasser gasped that Tron left them without where he going when Sora asked him and Tron fall deep the birght light and gone. Yasser rather blinked and like "What the heck!? Why,Tron!?" Yasser signed as Sora and his friends are coming back the fantasy world from Program World. Meanwhile, Tron is back but only voices from the computer as Sora and other are back and glad to hear from him again. Tron says "Thank you." Then Tron changes the world for new for everyone. Farewell,my friends. Yasser rather cauitous and sleeps. He was dreaming that he would like became a user too. However in his aged 15,he finished Kingdom hearts 2 and no longer to play it. Then,Yasser watched the Television about sudden advert and about new movies. Yasser was not surpised when watching that he was 15. However. He didn't realise when of Tron movies coming,so he didn;t watch the tron Legacy movie. Now he was 17 year old. Yasser simply watched the other films of full movie with no subbed from computer to website. Yasser search other website Google web. It's bout he wanted his real face put a hole of famous people from movies. Then He notices a Tron poster of face and Yasser was impressed and Yasser tried to check and watch Tron Legacy whenever he interested or not. Whilw watching that movie,Yasser felt interesting and adore that movie. Yasser was like "Wow......I really like this movie." Yasser stuided teh characters of Tron's cast movie. And images too. Yasser's favourite was Rinlzer because he seems cool wore space mask. Yasser wrote a piece of paper about address of where "Flynn" from at. Yasser was exctied and really want to go there. Yasser can't wait. Yasser tells his Mother and sister too. Yasser went to airplane alone. Yasser turned to extreme stunts such as base jumping, motocross and parachuting. On April 21, 2012, he crashed the ENCOM Press Conference by jumping out of a helicopter and releasing a parachute with the numbers "89" printed on it. He flew over the crowd and landed right behind the ENCOM stage, taking off in an SUV waiting nearby. Sam broke into theENCOM Tower and hacked the company's mainframe. He leaked the company's newest operating system, the OS 12, onto the internet and then proceeded to base jump from the top of the tower. He was caught by the police after first colliding with a lamp post and then attempting to escape the scene by hiding cars and trucks ride. Yasser told cops about his plan and they holds him until the five days he freed out. Now,five days,Yasser was free from Jail and out. Yasser notices a man standing over to me that he has been waiting. Yasser wonders who he is,but he simply realized that he seen him before in the movie,Tron Legacy. That man was Alan Bradley. He knew that I wanted becoming a users too. Alan lends him to in his car and visit his home. Alan expains to Yasser as they sat the sofas. Yasser's open his wide eyes as he heard the stores and about Sam and Tron. Yasser slpet Alan's in Alan's other empty room for a three days. Alan lens him Yasser a way that he knew where Flynn area at. Yasser out from in the car and studing that area. Alan let him befoe saying it;s up to Yasser. Yasser nodded before waving him. Yasser was wondering why he never met Sam or Quorra. Sam headed over to his father's abandoned arcade to find a hidden office, complete with a digitizing laser. He then inadvertently triggered the digitzing laser and found himself transported into the Tron system. Once in the system, he was captured by a Recognizer and taken to participate in the games. Gem first encountered Yasser Elbager when he was captured and sentenced to fight in the arena. She and the other Sirens equipped him with his attire and Identity Disc, before offering limited advice that he simply had to survive in the games. He defeated two opponents before being bested by Yasser, who spared him when he recognized him as user. He was then pitted against Recognizer user and several of his enforcers in a Light Cycle duel. Yasser's team were outmatched until Yasser began to turn the tables on Recognizer's team, although they were soon whittled away until only Yasser remained. The arena match was interrupted by the surprise arrival of Quorra, who burst onto the arena floor in her Light Runner and escaped with Yasser. Yasser asked her who she is. She gets off his mask and shows her face to Yasser. Yasser shocked as he saw her face before. Yasser called her name,Quorra smiled and greeted him as a friend. She hand him a shakehand and Yasser shakehand too as Yasser smile soft. Yasser asked her where they going. Quorra tellls her that they are going to hidden safehouse. Yasser stares at Quorra's hair and her eyes and reply her that he commented her hair and her eyes. Quorra relped back that she thanked him and Yasser was little blush on his lips smiling. She drove him deep into the Outlands to a hidden safehouse and surprised him further by introducing him to Sam Flynn. Sam expained Yasser about what kind of Grid place like this. Yasser ventured back into Tron City to find an ally that Quorra had thought might be able to help. He was soon recognized by Gem (a Siren from theGame Arena) who took him to see Castor at the End of Line Club. Yasser was confused because he thought Gem and Castor died in bombing from some Recognizer. Gem Explained Yasser how they were alive back. Quorra again made a surprise appearance, adding her combat skill to Yasser 's in holding back the Black Guards, albeit succumbing to their blows in the process. Sora also arrived on the scene, just in time to protect Sam and allowing the younger Flynn to carry the incapacitated Quorra to safety. It was then that Yasser notice Sora had no his identity disc in the conflict. Fleeing the city in a Solar Sailer, Yasser learned that Quorra was an ISO, a spontaneously evolved program and the breakthrough Flynn spoke of years earlier. All conversations were silenced when it became apparent that their course intersected with a giant carrier ship, the "Rectifier". Category:Male Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Users